Forget me
by NyNYCcheergirl
Summary: Amber has returned to Anubis for her Junior year, but not as herself. She has taken on a new identity as Hayley Milliner. Why did she change her identity? Will her friends find out the mean bitch of the school is their sweet friend Amber?


**_A/N: This came to me while watching Amber leave, it isn't that great at first but it will get better once I am done introducing Amber as Hayley. Thanks! Please Review!_**

**_Amber Pov_**

**2009**

I looked out the window as the black taxi pulled up to the creepy house. I looked down at the pamphlet to see if I was at the right house, the house I needed was Anubis. I quickly scanned the page before I found the information I needed. I was at the correct house, thank god. "Thanks. Have a nice day!" I said to the driver, he had dark brown hair and a fit figure from what I saw. I removed my eight pink suitcases from the trunk before he drove away. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "I`m coming." I deep voice said. I was positive it was the keeper of the house, Victor as it sounded like an older man had said it. The door creaked opened and a tall, mean looking man came into sight. "Amber Millington?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed the handle of my suitcase. He stepped out of the way and I walked in, rolling my luggage behind me. I looked around at the house. In the living room to my left sat three students, two girls and one boy. The dining area beside was empty. I stood in a huge room, with a staircase to the right and a midsized hallway straight ahead. "Welcome to creepy towers," I whispered to myself.

**Three years later- 2012**

My black limousine pulled up to my second home, Anubis house. I opened the door and put one foot out, then another. I took in the surroundings I had surprisingly missed the past year. I strong aroma of freshly cut grass hit my nose that made my nostrils flare. I took my suitcases from the ground where my driver left them, and walked up to the door. I was about to ring the doorbell (it was a rule of Victor`s to do so) when Fabian opened the door. He hadn't noticed me, as I looked so different. He looked back at Trudy confused. "Ah, you're the new student, Hayley" Trudy said. Fabian waved at me shyly, "Hey," He spoke. "Hey Fabes." I said, accidently using the nickname Joy gave him. He looked at me weirdly before he turned around to Trudy. It could be because I have a American accent, but it was most likely because I said his nickname. "I have to go help Nina with her stuff. Be back in five minutes." He quickly told her, and ran out the door. "You will share a room with Nina, she is just now returning after not coming back last year," Trudy commented. I looked around at what I had seen every day for two years. "Welcome back to creepy towers," I whispered out loud to no one in particular. It hurt to say that, knowing I didn't want anyone to know I was Amber. I will explain that later. I had changed everything about me. I had a straight, sometimes curly, blonde hair that was as lighter than before, and contacts that made my eyes blue. I had decided to change to more of a rebel look and now had a pink strip in the left side of my hair and a blue on the right. My clothes weren't as colorful, my personality was totally different, and I now looked like Avril Lavigne . I wasn't the bubbly blonde who was always cheerful and could have been considered a goody two shoes sometimes. I also had a American accent. I hope all that change will do it. I mean no one can know I came back and and under no circumstances shall they know why I came back. I am not Amber Marie Millington anymore, I am Hayley Trinity Milliner. I know classy on the last name, but I am still blonde you know.

I was in my room unpacking when Nina finally arrived. "Hey who are you," She asked. "Hayley Milliner," I told her and went back to hanging up my clothes. We haven't talked since she skipped coming back last year and it hurt not to be her best friend anymore. Honestly, I was kind of mad at her for ditching this school and not telling anyone. It wouldn't have been as hurtful with a warning. But, I left everyone for fashions school suddenly too and then I wasn't as mad. I opened the door, wanting to go downstairs to a less awkward environment. I was walking into the kitchen when I bumped into someone I never wanted too. "Who are you?" He questioned rudely. It was Alfie, and Willow was attached to his arm. I tried my best to keep my mind off of it, but I couldn't. "Hayley Milliner," I said distracted by what was in front of me. "Oh cool," Alfie uttered. He tried to say something else but Willow pulled him away.

It happened at dinner. I remember talking to Nina about how much I loved America, because that's where I was from as Hayley, right before he announced it. "Yes I love Miami," I told her. Alfie then stood up and said the sentence that would crush my heart. "Willow and I have an announcement," He said, getting everyone`s attention. "We are now a couple," He proclaimed. Alfie turned to Willow and did what killed me completely. They kissed. Everyone clapped and cheered, all I could do was remember when that was me getting kissed. I quietly got up from the table, leaving the room where I emotionally died.

I couldn't take being Hayley and not having them as friends. And I dread the moment when Patricia and Hayley meet. I went to my room and sat on the bed that had some many memories stored. I have so many memories at this school as Amber, and I will miss her. But I can`t be Amber anymore. I guess I should explain now. I got in a bad relationship back at fashion school with a boy who abused me. Then when I left, I got the news that my dad died in a car accident, so I had no one to help me. I eventually found someone in London who was willing to help me change to Hayley and I used the money my dad left me for school to come here. I miss being Amber, but because I am Hayley, I have never really been sad or upset or had any emotion about my dad and my drug addiction is better. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw everyone standing there. "We heard there was a new student," Patricia said, "mind introducing yourself," She walked up and held her hand out. "Sure I am Hayley Milliner. I really like your top by the way," I told her. She smiled. "I think we are going to get along great," She dropped her hand and walked out. That still left everyone else, all whispering away. "Great just what we need, a American Patricia," Eddie said. "She looks like Eddie more than Patricia," Joy replied. "I think she is Patricia and Eddie combined," Fabian said. Alfie just stood there, staring at me. I wish he liked me, just like he liked Amber. I regret everything. Getting in the fight with the fashion school girl, selling drugs to come here , dating Drake, leaving here, but most of all I regret dumping him for fashion school. I wish I could shout out `I am Amber' but I can`t. You are probably thinking I am dramatic, but I`m not. If I go back to Amber, the boy who I dated while I was selling drugs (who also sold drugs and abused me) will find me. And I will remember my dad more often. I did so many wrong things towards the ends, which is why Amber is gone. A phone call suddenly broke up the conversation of the others, and my thoughts. Victor lifted his head, which had a little tear, and walked over through the door to us. Something was seriously wrong.

A/N: Okay I will hopefully update by tomorrow, Friday at the latest. Now I have a question and I want you to review your answer. The one I think is best will get a mention in the next chapter plus their idea in the story, or will be able to give me a idea for the story (depends on the question) I will do this every chapter. My second favorite will also get mentioned.

Question: What should Hayley (Amber) personality be like?


End file.
